


A Gentle Head Bump

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, I'm sorry it's so short, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, bilbo is shocked, seriously it's the first one, that is literally a tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vickymaus said:<br/>❝ How about the first gentle head bump between Thorin and Bilbo?? :) ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Head Bump

Bilbo was humming to himself as he scraped together some twigs for the nights fire. Truly he was glad that they were out of the mountains, though he doubted that the orcs would stop their hunt for the Company.

  
“Halfling.” A deep, powerful voice resonated behind him. Bilbo recognised the voice as Thorin’s, but why would the dwarf king seek him out?

"Yes Thorin how can I help you?” Ever the polite hobbit…

“I-I wish to thank you for saving my life.” Naturally Bilbo became very flustered, trying to insist that he just did what anyone would do. So he didn’t notice Thorin had closed the gap between them until the hobbit felt lips against his.

The kiss was brief but it conveyed a sweetness that Bilbo hadn’t known the dwarf could contain and it rooted him to the spot for so long that Bofur had to come find him.


End file.
